


Мальчик, который выжил

by nnartful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Ночь, метель, Ушивака, трикстер и один нерешенный вопрос.





	Мальчик, который выжил

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее броманс, чем романс, скорее джен, чем слэш. Психология или мистика - на усмотрение читателя. Тэндо/Ушивака или Ушивака/Тэндо - вообще неважно.  
Название - не отсылка. Мне просто очень понравилась фраза, а откуда она, я вспомнила потом.

_Это только огонь, что в нем греха?_   
_ Убегают слова, их и так не понять,_   
_ А держите, держите, держите меня,_   
_ Чтобы я не лопнул от смеха._

_/Пикник/_

Он где-то слышал, что именно так видят мир люди, страдающие болезнью Альцгеймера: мутная пелена скрадывает очертания предметов, белые точки мельтешат перед глазами, поле зрения ограничено, как у зашоренной лошади. И звуки — то ли тишина, то ли непрекращающийся монотонный шум.

В какой-то момент Ушиджиме показалось, что он потерял направление. Впереди маячили смутные силуэты низких кривых деревьев, но не было ни намека на тропу. Он остановился, и только когда хруст снега под ногами стих, понял, что хруст этот все же был. Обернулся — и получил в лицо пригоршню колючих снежинок. Вой ветра ворвался в уши, как гудок пронесшегося мимо поезда. Ушиджима поспешно отвернулся, поправил капюшон и поднял повыше шарф. Смахивать снег с лица давно надоело — без толку.

Из бело-серой снежной круговерти слева вдруг вынырнуло яркое пятно. Огромная красная куртка делала Тэндо вдвое шире, чем на самом деле, и все равно он умудрялся двигаться быстро. Даже в громоздкой теплой одежде, бредя по колено в снегу сквозь метель, он настолько явно фонтанировал энергией, что рябило в глазах. Тэндо помахал рукой в толстой перчатке и указал себе за спину — так и есть, Ушиджима сошел с тропы, сам того не заметив.

Между облепленной снегом опушкой капюшона и шарфом, на котором наросла целая борода из инея, видны только глаза, но даже так Тэндо нельзя спутать ни с кем другим. По глазам Ушиджима видит, что он улыбается. Он почти всегда улыбается, а вот когда улыбаться перестает — значит все, пиши пропало. Улыбка Тэндо как индикатор степени безнадежности ситуации. Очень оптимистичный индикатор.

Теперь Тэндо идет медленнее, и очень заметно, что ему стоит немалых усилий сдерживать шаг. Постоянно оборачивается, проверяя, не потерялся ли Ушиджима снова. Забавное чувство возникает, когда о тебе заботится кто-то вроде Тэндо Сатори. Кто-то, сам требующий постоянного присмотра. Но Ушиджима не в том положении, чтобы раздумывать, а не уязвлена ли его гордость этой зависимостью, пусть и временной. Он просто идет вперед, сконцентрировавшись на ярко-красной куртке. Кроме этой куртки не видит уже ничего, пространство для него сжалось в красную точку, до которой нужно добраться. И этого достаточно. Есть цель — и он идет к этой цели, выбросив за границы восприятия все лишнее: и лупящий по лицу ветер, и рыхлый снег, превращающий каждый шаг в сложное упражнение на выносливость.

Тэндо останавливается у большого валуна, наполовину заметенного снегом, оборачивается и ждет. Там, где он стоит, поток ветра разбивается о камень, закручивается и вздымает вверх крупные хлопья снега, которые потом беспорядочно мечутся, опускаясь вниз. Тэндо мягко покачивается вперед-назад, а снег вьется вокруг него, как в тех стеклянных шарах-сувенирах.

Когда Ушиджима подходит достаточно близко, Тэндо опускает с лица шарф, сминая иней, и кричит:

— Почти пришли!

Ушиджима был уверен, что идет в полной тишине, но сейчас, едва разобрав слова, понимает, что вой ветра, послышавшийся ему раньше (насколько раньше? Пять минут назад? Десять? Час? Несколько часов?), не стихал ни на мгновение. Тэндо указывает куда-то вниз, и, проследив за его рукой, Ушиджима видит крутой спуск. Ровная снежная поверхность уходит вниз, а дальше снова стелется горизонтально, то тут, то там выпуская из себя валуны и кривые деревья. Один из камней, щедро припорошенный сверху снегом, имеет странную форму. Слишком правильную, со слишком ровными углами. А, нет, это не камень. Сквозь метель и сгущающиеся сумерки Ушиджима различает треугольную крышу с крутым скатом и кирпичной трубой.

Дом. Так вот, куда они шли.

Тэндо снова прячет под шарфом самодовольную улыбку. И внезапно бросается вниз. Первая мысль Ушиджимы — ринуться за ним, но здравый смысл вовремя осаживает рефлексы. Красная фигурка кубарем катится по склону, подтянув колени к груди и закрыв руками голову. Ныряет в сугроб почти у самого дома и замирает неподвижно. Ушиджима ждет. Он мог удариться головой о скрытый под снегом камень, мог напороться на ветку, мог свернуть шею. Но почему-то есть уверенность, что с Тэндо ничего подобного не случилось. Это же чудо-мальчик Сатори, существующий вопреки законам физики и логики.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и когда Ушиджима думает, а не начать ли беспокоиться, Тэндо резко садится в сугробе. Встает пошатываясь, осматривается и призывно машет руками. Наверняка еще и смеется. Ушиджима начинает медленно спускаться, а его провожатый тем временем ногами отгребает снег от двери домика. Когда спуск остается позади, дверь уже открыта. Они вваливаются внутрь и захлопывают ее за собой, отрезав защищенную бревенчатыми стенами тишину от завываний метели.

Размашистыми хлопками Тэндо быстро стряхивает снег с них обоих и открывает еще одну дверь, которую Ушиджима не заметил в темноте. Прогретый сухой воздух обволакивает лицо, глаза начинают слезиться от тепла и приглушенного желто-оранжевого света, такого непривычного после километров черно-белых снежных пейзажей.

— Добро пожаловать, Вакатоши, — улыбается Тэндо.

Он с самого начала знал, куда идти, значит, уже бывал в этом доме, думает Ушиджима. Наверное, именно Тэндо развел огонь в небольшом камине, прежде чем отправиться в путь, поэтому здесь так тепло. А откуда свет? Снаружи не было линии электропередачи. Возможно, тусклая лампочка под низким потолком питается от генератора.

— Ва-а-а-а, тепленько. — Тэндо вынырнул из куртки и теперь сидит на корточках у камина, протягивая руки к самому огню. Ушиджима знает, что так делать нельзя, но Тэндо, в конце концов, не маленький, сам разберется. Пока он щурится на огонь как кот и бормочет под нос синонимы слова «тепло», Ушиджима снимает куртку, разувается, подбирает с пола куртку и сапоги Тэндо и, не найдя, куда это все деть, пристраивает у нагретой камином стены, чтобы просохло. Садится рядом с Тэндо, но чуть дальше от огня. Пальцы на руках и ногах покалывает — кровообращение приходит в норму. Скоро пройдет. Не позже, чем высохнут намокшие от растаявшего снега рукава свитера.

— Точно! — Тендо вскакивает и бросается в угол комнаты, к низенькому комоду. Возвращается с охапкой одежды. — Это тебе, Вакатоши, а это мне.

И тут же стягивает с себя свитер вместе с футболкой. Ушиджима отворачивается. Чего он там не видел, конечно… Но смотреть на человека, когда тот переодевается — это как-то не тактично. Не то чтобы Ушиджима был образцом тактичности, но понятие о личном пространстве имел весьма четкое, в отличие от Тэндо.

Сухая и чистая одежда — это замечательно. Этого почти достаточно для счастья, когда ты пропотел и промерз насквозь. Переодеваясь, Ушиджима оглядывает комнату. Очень маленькая, с единственным крошечным окном, в темноте за которым мечутся белые хлопья. Кроме комода есть неаккуратно застеленная кровать и маленький стол с кухонной утварью. Кажется, там даже плитка имеется.

— Вакатоши. — Схватив за плечи, Тэндо резко разворачивает его и снова усаживает перед камином. Эффектным жестом сдергивает с кровати пушистый белый плед и набрасывает Ушиджиме на плечи. — Грейся. Тебе нельзя болеть.

«Как будто тебе можно,» — думает Ушиджима, но ничего не говорит. У огня так тепло, лениво и сонно, что даже языком шевелить не хочется. Закутавшись в плед почти с головой, Ушиджима наблюдает, как пляшут язычки пламени и время от времени выстреливают искрами поленья. Зрелище успокаивающее и в то же время тревожное. Ведь огонь согревает, в этот конкретный момент спасает их от царящего снаружи холода. И он же может обжечь, покалечить, спалить до головешек. От таких мыслей становится неприятно зябко, и он плотнее заворачивается в плед.

Тэндо гремит посудой у стола. Там и правда есть плитка. Вскоре по комнате разносится запах кофе.

— Я не пью кофе, — напоминает Ушиджима, не отрывая взгляда от огня.

— Просто попробуй.

Тэндо сует ему в руки большую кружку и плюхается рядом на пол. Глиняная кружка с толстыми стенками расписана какими-то тропическими цветами. Или даже не тропическими, а фантастическими. Эти яркие кляксы выглядят настолько безумно, что Ушиджима не удивился бы, узнав, что Тэндо сам разрисовал посудину. Над кромкой поднимается шапка молочной пены. Принюхавшись, Ушиджима уловил запах карамели. Отпил осторожно. Напиток с карамельно-молочным вкусом мало походил на кофе. Ушиджима сделал еще глоток и решил, что ему нравится. Сладко. Интересно, как Тэндо умудрился приготовить это без кофе-машины? Хотя, на самом деле не интересно.

— А ты?

— А у меня только одна кружка. — Тэндо сидит скрестив ноги и постукивает пальцами по коленям, наблюдая за огнем в камине. — Я не ожидал, что ты пойдешь со мной.

Встрепанная шевелюра, глаза навыкате, вздернутый, словно постоянно что-то вынюхивающий нос — многие считают Тэндо неприятным, если не сказать больше. Ушиджима же мысленно сравнивает его с каким-нибудь зверьком. Мелким хищником вроде кошки. Он такой же непредсказуемый. Игривый. Тепло любит. Ласковый…

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать. — Ушиджима отставил пустую кружку.

— Серьезно? — редкие брови Тэндо удивленно дернулись.

— Да, — ответил Ушиджима, как будто ответ был нужен.

— А-а-а-а! — Тэндо внезапно обхватывает его руками и зарывается лицом в плед. — Всегда мечтал потискать белого медведя!

— Я не медведь.

— Ты зануда, Вакатоши. Большой и пушистый, побудешь медведем, не сломаешься.

— Это не я, это плед.

— Да-да…

Тэндо, который так легко с чем-то соглашается, еще страннее, чем Тэндо, называющий тебя белым медведем. Ушиджима склоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, а он уже блаженно посапывает, морща нос от щекочущих белых ворсинок воображаемой медвежьей шерсти. Выключился сразу, как будто батарейка села. Устал. Не заболел бы вдобавок. Ушиджима скинул плед и завернул в него Тэндо, который и не думал просыпаться, только поворочался немного, меняя положение рук, и его неправдоподобно-рыжая (Вакатоши не знал, как называется этот цвет, поэтому про себя решил называть его рыжим) голова оказалась на груди Ушиджимы. Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Не сильно-то он мешает. Да и теплее так, в обнимку сидеть.

Лампочка под потолком уже не горела, должно быть, Тэндо выключил ее, когда сварил кофе. Тусклого света от огня в камине хватало только на них двоих, а за своей спиной Ушиджима ощущал почти осязаемую темноту. Темнота заполнила углы комнаты, скрыла кровать и комод, стол и брошенную на просушку одежду. Только маленькое окошко синевато поблескивало тем светом, который и не свет вовсе, но который отличает безлунное ночное небо от простой темноты. И снова то ли тишина закладывает уши, то ли вой ветра и шорох снега сливаются в сплошной белый шум.

Задремав, Ушиджима не сразу различил легкое поскрипывание, вносящее диссонанс в стройную песню ветра. Шуршаще-скрипучие звуки, повторяющиеся через равные промежутки времени.

Шаги.

Чьи-то тяжелые медленные шаги по рыхлому снегу.

— Тэндо, — негромко зовет Ушиджима. — К тебе гости.

Тэндо мычит что-то нечленораздельное и начинает сопеть еще громче.

Шаги затихают у двери. Ушиджима ждет, прислушивается, и тот снаружи тоже ждет чего-то.

— Тэндо, проснись. Может, стоит его впустить?

— Кого? — недовольно бормочет Тэндо и зарывается глубже в плед.

Снова шаги. Удаляются от двери, и это успокаивает. Ушиджима машинально гладит волосы все еще ворчащего Тэндо и почти убеждает себя, что шаги ему почудились. Обычные ночные шорохи, просто метель.

Когда черная тень на мгновение закрывает оконный проем, Ушиджима не вздрагивает, нет. Он не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывал страх, и сейчас точно не тот случай, когда это должно случиться впервые. Он… Удивлен, возможно? Разве что слегка. Если ночь снаружи так шутит с его слухом, чем зрение хуже?

— Что не так? — Тэндо поднимает к нему лицо, и огонь из камина отражается в полуприкрытых глазах.

— Показалось.

— Вакато-о-о-оши, — протяжно вздыхает Тэндо и опрокидывает его на спину. — Ты хочешь спать. Давай, засыпай уже.

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, — напоминает Ушиджима.

— Я забыл. Завтра вспомню, ладно?

— Вспомни.

Удивительно, но на полу не холодно. Он лежит вытянувшись во весь рост, смотрит в потолок, который медленно тает в темноте. Тэндо ворочается рядом, устраивается под боком, ну точно как кот. С ним тепло, он снова что-то бормочет, и на этот раз Ушиджиме кажется, что это что-то важное. Но слова ускользают, рассеиваются, сливаются с густеющей темнотой.

А потом наступает утро, но Ушиджима не знает, почему так решил — темнота никуда не делась. Он по-прежнему лежит на полу, в камине по-прежнему горит огонь. Наверное, уже новые дрова, не могли же старые гореть всю ночь. Оборачивается на шорох — Тэндо застегивает куртку у двери.

— Мы уходим? — Ушиджима приподнимается, но Тэндо в два шага оказывается рядом и, положив ладонь на лоб, укладывает его обратно.

— Ты можешь еще поспать. — Такая смешная улыбка: непонятно, то ли он очень доволен, то ли съел что-то кислое.

— Я с тобой. — Ушиджима не тратит время на расспросы о том, куда и зачем. Снова хочет подняться, но ладонь Тэндо давит на голову, удерживая на месте. И ему сложно сопротивляться, хотя по сравнению с Ушиджимой Тэндо тот еще доходяга. Тощий, костлявый, с узкими ладонями и длинной шеей… Из-под прикрывшей глаза руки Ушиджима сейчас видит только эту шею, нелепо торчащую из слишком широкого воротника куртки.

— А вот и нет, — мурлычет Тэндо, — ты будешь отдыхать и набираться сил. Тебе еще обратно идти.

— Я с тобой, — повторяет Ушиджима, и на этот раз в его бесстрастном голосе проскальзывает угроза.

— Пока-пока, Вакатоши.

Тэндо не улыбается. Ушиджима не видит его лица, но слышит по голосу. И это на самом деле, без преувеличений, совершенно точно пугает.

В следующий раз он просыпается, когда из окошка на пол ложится тусклый рассеянный луч дневного света. Он один. Все как в черно-белом фильме — серые стены, серый пол, темно-серый комод… Плед — белый. Слабый огонек в камине — единственное яркое пятно. Только цвет странный, неестественный. То ли красный, то ли рыжий, то ли розовый. Как волосы Тэндо.

Возможно, он ушел за помощью? Не могут же они вечно сидеть в этом домишке, без запасов еды, воды, связи с внешним миром. Но не логичнее было бы пойти вместе? Такой вот он, действует не думая, на инстинктах, а Ушиджиме потом разгребать. Ничего, побродит и вернется. Вчера уже стало понятно, что он хорошо здесь ориентируется.

Ушиджима встал и потянулся, задев пальцами низкий потолок. Ожидаемой после сна на полу ломоты в костях не было. Прошелся по комнате, но ничего нового не увидел: скудно, бедно, на постоянное жилье не похоже. Приложил ладонь к стене — на оструганной серой доске остался отпечаток, а в воздух поднялось облачко пыли.

Остатки вчерашнего кофе в закопченом кофейнике на плитке не вызвали энтузиазма. Гораздо занятнее было, почему кофейник закопчен, если плитка электрическая. И из чего вообще Тэндо варил кофе? Где пакет с зернами, сахар, вода, в конце концов? Занятно, но не настолько, чтобы забивать этим голову. Ушиджима вернулся к камину. Кружка, из которой он вчера пил, стояла на полу там же, где он ее оставил. Второе после огня яркое пятно в комнате. Ушиджима взял ее в руки, чтобы получше рассмотреть нарисованные цветы. Чем дольше смотрел, тем страннее выглядел рисунок. Цветы как будто медленно двигались. Стекались в две спирали и складывались в большие соцветия. Ушиджима моргнул, чтобы избавиться от иллюзии, и цветы моргнули в ответ. Кружка упала на пол с глухим стуком и раскололась на несколько крупных осколков. Сколько часов назад ушел Тэндо? Свет за окном, кажется, поблек. Должно быть, наступает вечер.

Ушиджима никогда не был склонен к долгим размышлениям. Его природный интеллект и физические данные оправдывали самоуверенность и отметали сомнения. Привычка не хранить в памяти лишнюю информацию значительно ускоряла мыслительный процесс. Решения зачастую были мгновенны, но отнюдь не спонтанны. В этом заключалось их с Тэндо главное различие: чудо-мальчик Сатори действовал по ситуации, молниеносно приспосабливался и умел любые обстоятельства вывернуть себе на пользу, но был почти неспособен к рациональному мышлению. А еще Тэндо никогда не бросил бы его в ситуации, подобной нынешней. И, если до сих пор не вернулся, значит, пора принять меры.

Для начала одеться… Ха, а он уже полностью собран, оказывается. Как одевался — не помнит, но сейчас не до этого. Из комнаты вышел в темный коридор, толкнул входную дверь, приготовившись получить снежный залп в лицо. И получил. Да так, что едва на ногах удержался. Снег залепил глаза и нос, но Ушиджима упорно толкал дверь, отодвигая наметенный снаружи сугроб. Еще немного — и можно будет выскочить на улицу. Но следующий порыв ветра захлопывает дверь, чуть не отхватив ему пальцы. Только белая полоска снега клином уходит от порога под ноги. Упершись обеими руками, он толкнул снова, навалился плечом — без толку. Как будто не снегом занесло, а камнями завалило.

Окно. В доме есть окно. Маленькое, но пролезть все же можно. Ушиджима вернулся в комнату, ощупал оконную раму, но ни задвижки, ни петель не обнаружил. Еще раз попробовать растолкать дверь и, если не получится, придется бить окно.

Но в завывания ветра вкрались поскрипывание и шорох, совсем как ночью. Кто-то шел вокруг дома. Но не медленно, как вчера, а торопливо и как-то нервно. Окошко занесло снегом, и Ушиджима не увидел ничего, а шаги скрипели дальше, за угол, к двери. У двери остановились. Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом — возня, глухие удары по доскам и уханье откидываемых снежных комьев. Дверь заскрипела, впуская в дом фигуру, окруженную снежными буранчиками. Только тогда Ушиджима сорвался с места и почти успел подхватить падающего человека.

— Ты должен был меня поймать, Вакатоши! — обиженно воскликнул Тэндо, поднимая лицо от пола.

— Ты слишком быстро шлепнулся, — возразил Ушиджима.

Ну вот, он вернулся. Причин для беспокойства нет. На сердце сразу потеплело, в серость комнаты словно выплеснули палитру ярких красок.

— Ай-яй-яй, — причитал Тэндо, пока поднимался и, опираясь на плечо Ушиджимы, ковылял к камину. — Как же холодно! — Он хлопал себя по голове и груди, пытаясь избавиться от одежды, но пальцы в толстых перчатках, похоже, не гнулись. Ушиджима вздохнул: придется поработать нянькой. Стянул с Тэндо капюшон вместе с шапкой, размотал шарф. Блестящие от талого снега щеки были покрыты красными пятнами, местами на потрескавшейся коже проступили капельки крови. От растаявшего инея ресницы намокли, как от слез. Ушиджима никогда не видел плачущего Тэндо. И видеть не хотел. Не хотел даже представлять.

— Ай, Вакатоши, нежнее, — хихикает Тэндо, когда Ушиджима вытирает ему глаза рукавом.

— Что с руками?

— А черт их знает, — Тэндо легкомысленно блуждает взглядом по потолку, прижимая к груди свои скрюченные лапки.

Перчатки промокли и заледенели, Ушиджима отбрасывает их к камину, и под ними тут же начинает расползаться мокрое пятно. Пальцы Тэндо даже не красные, а какие-то лиловые, с проступающей на костяшках синевой. Но на обморожение не похоже. Хотя, откуда им вообще знать, как выглядит обморожение?

— Очень больно? — Ушиджима осторожно сжимает его руки, холодные и неподвижные, словно неживые.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько. — Тэндо широко улыбается, морщится от боли в растрескавшихся губах, но перестать улыбаться не может. Отводит подозрительно блестящие глаза, даже отворачивается. Неужели реветь собрался? Быть не может. Ушиджима отметает эту мысль как нереалистичную и помогает Тэндо снять куртку и обувь.

Он промерз весь, шипит, дорожит, но все равно улыбается. И от этого становится щекотно внутри. Раздражающее чувство, но Ушиджиме не хочется, чтобы оно проходило. А Тэндо снова лезет к самому огню, скрючился, пытаясь греть сразу и ступни, и ладони.

— У-у-у, ненавижу холод, — он с силой быстро трет руки друг о друга.

— Стой, так нельзя. — Ушиджима снова берет его за руки. Осторожно растирает, дышит на пальцы.

— Да ты спец в оказании первой помощи замерзшим туристам, я смотрю. — Голос Тэндо слегка охрип. Немудрено, столько по морозу гулять.

— Я не спец, я просто рассуждаю логически. Когда ты замерзаешь, капилляры в коже становятся менее эластичными, и если их так сжимать…

— Не продолжай. — Он склоняет голову, и лица почти не видно. Только на скулах пляшут красные отсветы огня.

— Так будет быстрее. — Ушиджима поднимает край свитера и прижимает руки Тэндо к своему животу. Но Сатори мягко выскальзывает и отодвигается, снова ближе к камину, но в огонь уже не лезет. Ушиджиме немного обидно, и это очень странно, потому что причин для обиды нет. Ни одной.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — он тоже смотрит на огонь и старается не анализировать выражение лица Тэндо, странный блеск в глазищах, болезненный румянец на обветренных скулах. Это все из-за скудного освещения и постоянно движущихся язычков пламени.

— Я подумал, что… Что тебе без меня будет грустно и одиноко. — Тэндо хитро скосил глаза на Ушиджиму. — Тебе будет грустно и одиноко?

— С чего бы? Ты же здесь.

— Ах, Вакатоши невозмутим, как всегда, — засмеялся Тэндо. Ойкнул, схватившись за щеки: не очень-то приятно смеяться с мелкими трещинками по всему лицу. — Приятно, что в мире есть что-то постоянное, и приятно вдвойне, что это твой характер.

Ушиджима часто не понимал, о чем он говорит. Вернее, зачем. Зачем озвучивает очевидные вещи, задает вопросы, не требующие ответов. Ушиджима всегда считал речь средством передачи информации, не более. Конечно, многие люди произносят слова, не имеющие смысла, все это он привык пропускать мимо ушей, как ненужный шум. Но болтовня Тэндо при кажущейся бессмысленности как будто имела двойное дно. Как будто настоящие мысли прятались за нагромождением пустых слов. И Ушиджима слушал его, слушал всегда очень внимательно, но разгадать шифр пока не смог. Однако в последнее время все чаще казалось, что ключ почти подобран. Как в том разговоре совсем недавно, когда Тэндо почти сказал что-то важное. «Вакатоши, хочешь, кое-что забавное расскажу?», но Ушиджима понял, что разговор забавным отнюдь не будет. В тот раз Тэндо не успел договорить.

— Ты вспомнил? — спросил Ушиджима.

— О чем? — спросил в свою очередь Тэндо.

— О том, что хотел мне сказать.

— А… Нет. Наверное, это была какая-то ерунда, иначе я бы не забыл.

«Это была не ерунда,» — подумал Ушиджима, но промолчал.

Они сидели рядом и молча смотрели на огонь. Тихий Тэндо был непривычным, но Ушиджиме нравилось. Как то щекотное чувство в животе. Ему нравилось сидеть в маленькой комнате, смотреть на огонь того же цвета, что волосы Тэндо. Знать, что за спиной по углам сгущаются тени, такие же непонятные и непроницаемые, как обычная многословная болтовня Тэндо. И что за стенами воет метель, которая собьет с ног и исцарапает лицо снегом, если высунешься, а здесь, внутри, тихо и тепло. Наверное, никто кроме Ушиджимы не знает, какой Сатори на самом деле теплый.

— Слышишь? — Тэндо настороженно поднял голову. Ушиджима тоже прислушался, но не сразу разобрал, а когда разобрал уже не удивился. Шаги по снегу. Тяжелые, размеренные. Те же, что были ночью. — Это за тобой.

Как и в прошлый раз, шаги стихли у двери, сменившись теперь едва слышным писком, словно звуковой маячок где-то далеко включился.

— За нами, — поправил Ушиджима.

Стук в дверь был таким же, как шаги. Мерным, тяжелым.

— Если повезет, — цокнул языком Тэндо.

— Повезет. — Ушиджима никогда не был уверен в чем-то так, как сейчас.

Назойливый писк стал громче, в дверь ломились уже всерьез. Очередной порыв ветра ударил в окно с такой силой, что стекло треснуло.

Огонь в камине ярко вспыхнул и погас.

***

«…крушение на железной дороге, соединяющей Мияги и…»

Он не понимал, зачем в палате телевизор. Человеку с черепно-мозговой травмой все равно вряд ли можно его смотреть. Не говоря уже о том, что у Вакатоши никогда не было ни времени, ни желания для подобного времяпрепровождения.

«…погибших… …раненых… …самая крупная железнодорожная катастрофа за последние…»

Мама спала, откинув голову на спинку жесткого больничного кресла. Вакатоши говорил, что уже в порядке, что не нужно дежурить у его постели целыми днями. Но мама все равно приходила. Приносила еду, рассказывала что-то, ворчала, что от монотонного писка медицинских приборов у нее звенит в ушах. Очевидно, пыталась отвлечь. Когда он спал, читала или включала телевизор. И засыпала сама.

Он протянул руку и нащупал на прикроватной тумбочке карманное зеркальце. Просьба принести зеркало удивила не только мать, но и самого Вакатоши, которого собственная внешность никогда не беспокоила сверх необходимого минимума.

Отек от ушиба с лица сошел, но осталась обширная гематома, пестрящая чуть ли не всеми цветами радуги.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — хмыкнул Сатори. Судя по голосу, он самодовольно улыбался. Мол, вот ты тут весь в синяках валяешься, а я нет. — Могло быть гора-а-а-аздо хуже.

«…Ушиджима Вакатоши, наследник семьи Ушиджима. Согласно официальному заявлению… …расценивается как удовлетворительное, полученные травмы не повлияют…»

— Ты вспомнил? — спросил Вакатоши тихо, чтобы не разбудить мать.

— Вот пристал, — досадливо сморщился Сатори. — Вспомнил, не вспомнил… Ты правда думаешь, что это еще важно?

— Да. — Вакатоши продолжал рассматривать свое лицо в зеркало. Вроде бы, никаких заметных изменений. Правый глаз открыт шире левого, но врач сказал, что это из-за травмы головы, скоро пройдет.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о всякой ерунде. — Сатори ущипнул его за щеку. Вот наглец, раньше он себе такого не позволял.

«…экспертиза установила, что неопознанное тело в вагоне бизнес-класса принадлежит Тэндо Сатори, двадцатитрехлетнему уроженцу Мияги, находящемуся в розыске за…»

Вакатоши отложил зеркало и убрал от щеки свою правую руку, которая в ответ попыталась ущипнуть его за запястье левой.

— Я подожду, пока ты вспомнишь.

— Ой, да жди хоть до посинения, — правый угол рта пополз вверх в наглой усмешке. — Кстати, ты же теперь амбидекстер. Дай пять, чудо-мальчик Вакатоши!

Правая рука экспрессивно взметнулась ладонью вверх, и Вакатоши не без удовольствия хлопнул по ней левой.


End file.
